


In the God's Favor

by Percimmon



Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pred!Patton, Soft Vore, Vore, death mention, logicality - Freeform, prey!logan, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon
Summary: Logan gets sacrificed to a god with no escape, but it looks like the god was more merciful than he thought.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	In the God's Favor

A sharp throbbing pain ached throughout Logan’s body. There was a coolness that lingered on his skin as his eyes opened and a wind rushed through. It made the tall jungle trees’ leaves rustle making him wake up more. Where was he? Was this a dream? Another pang of pain shot through his body as he tried to stand up. He looked down, memories coming back to him. His legs were broken, and he was bound tight by some ropes. Birds chirped in the distance which brought him to look at his surroundings. Tall trees covered every square inch of the place except where he lay, helpless to the elements. Soon, he saw an enormous amount of food and other items scattered about where he sat, and it finally clicked. He turned around, looking up at the massive palace that was much too big for any human.

Tears flowed down Logan’s face, both from the sharp pain in his legs and from the horror that consumed him. They were _real._ The gods were _real._ He was so skeptical that he announced it to his village, and now he was stuck in this horrible terrifying mess. Another wind blew past him, making him shiver. It almost seemed like his body would go numb if it kept blowing. The cold surface he sat on didn’t help either, except for maybe soothing his broken legs. As hazy as his mind was, he was able to connect why he was with all this food and items. He was a _sacrifice._ Now he knew why he was kidnapped. It all made sense now… but there was still a chance that this was just an empty abandoned palace. A very well kept giant palace, but it could just be a human’s doing.

A thump rang in Logan’s ears and the ground shook under him. His heart sank as the ground continued to shake, each one progressively getting more and more violent, until there stood a giant. They towered over him and he cowered, terrified at what they would do to him. Their eyes pierced through his soul. The terror that trembled through him triumphed over the throbbing pain in his tied-up legs and body. He tried to stop shaking, do anything to calm himself down, but the giant god’s presence made him cry more.

“You poor thing!” they said, “I told them not to give me human sacrifices!”

The giant god’s hands scooped up Logan’s tiny broken form. Their fingers towered over him and their shadow casted down on him. He blinked at what they said, still bawling but now equally confused. It almost sounded like this god was concerned for him. Though, there was no way they’d miss the opportunity to hurt a skeptic like him! All of a sudden, the ropes disappeared at the snap of their large fingers. There were marks all over his body from how tight the ropes were and his body just ached. He tried to back away as far from their face as possible, but there was no strength left from his body as he tried to process everything that was happening.

“I can’t believe it! After I told them no-…”

Logan’s head started to spin at the god’s fast movements, and it was getting hard and harder to keep himself awake. Another sharp pain jolted through his body as they moved, making him scream in agony. His eyes shot open and his hands dashed to his mouth to cover it. It was obvious he was in pain, but he still didn’t want to look vulnerable, even though he knew, logically, the worst was probable.

“Oh dear! I’m sorry…” they said, looking at his broken legs, “I’m not gonna hurt you, kiddo. I promise…”

The god’s voice was soft and almost calming. It was confusing that they were so gentle with Logan, even though they could easily crush him if they wanted to. He tried to think logically through this mess. It was probable he would die at the hands of this god or be tortured. He tried to prepare and come to terms with his terrible fate, but he just couldn’t stop crying, all his bottled-up emotions flowing out all at once. His eyes met with their giant ones for a brief moment, an expression of worry and concern painting their face. It was as if they were saying sorry.

All of a sudden, a warm breath rolled over Logan as their maw opened wide. Their tongue soon caught him as he started to slide into their mouth. More tears flowed down his face, his body shaking.

“Please! I’m sorry! Don’t eat me, please! I believe now! I’m sorry…” His voice was hoarse screaming at the top of his lungs.

The god froze at his words, his tiny body lying helplessly on their tongue. Another warm breath rolled over Logan, the pain in his legs becoming a bit more bearable. Freedom was so close… If he could just climb out of their mouth, maybe they wouldn’t just see him as food. Maybe he wouldn’t look so weak. He tried to gather any strength he had in his body, but he was exhausted. He couldn’t stay awake much longer, but since he knew he’d die, perhaps that was a good thing. The light that once illuminated the mouth disappeared as they closed their mouth, sealing his fate.

The tongue licked Logan all over, coating him in saliva. Their tongue curled on his tiny weak body. It almost felt like a massage though the god seemed to focus on licking his broken legs. Perhaps they tasted better since they were broken. He didn’t care anymore what they would do to him now, his eyes starting to grow heavy. At least his body would be somewhat useful for them as food. He closed his eyes as he waited for teeth to start tearing him apart, but nothing came. It just made him sigh as he tried to fall asleep on the giant tongue he laid on. On what seemed like instinct, he hugged it as best he could, cuddling into the pink muscle. A hum rang through their mouth, making his eyes feel heavier.

Soon, Logan started to slide down into the entrance of their throat. His legs stung a bit since he went in feet first, but it was overall fine. The god was so gentle with him that he almost started to like this crazy experience. With one gulp, he entered their throat, the muscle pushing him down to their stomach. A thumping heart and their slow breath echoed all throughout the throat. Their throat embraced his tiny body every time he was squished by the soft muscles. It made him warm inside, as if he met an old friend. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t have any friends. Perhaps that was what it feels like to meet an old friend.

Logan felt his body drop into a large space, which he assumed was the god’s stomach. He crawled over the best he could to one of the stomach walls, cuddling into it. There was a sense of calm that was in him now even though he knew he wouldn’t see the light of day again. He rubbed one of his hands into the soft walls as he yawned. Another hum rang through the stomach as he cuddled more into the walls and closed his eyes. At least this seemed like a much more peaceful death than he imagined it to be.

✰✰✰✰✰

Logan’s eyes fluttered open as he felt something move. Soon, his eyes shot open, looking around, terrified and confused. He should’ve been dead by now! There was no way his body could even last a few minutes in stomach acid. A shiver ran down his spine as he hugged himself, not sure what to make of the situation. Soon, he blinked. His skin was _dry._ He looked around the stomach to see no liquid at all in sight! But if there was no liquid, then where was he? He was certain he was still inside the god, but where? The walls prodded at him, making him jump up, walking into another wall on the other side, still so scared. Wait a minute… His eyes widened as he looked down at his legs which were fully healed. A muffled though loud voice rang through the stomach, but he couldn’t focus on it as he dropped to the floor, in awe at his healed legs. For a while, he sat there very still and in shock at the discovery. There was more prodding at him, but he still didn’t move.

“Oh god, did I kill him? No, no, no no…”

Logan finally fell out of his trance as he heard the frantic voice boom all over.

“I’m- I’m fine!” He started to rub at the walls. There was soon pressure coming from outside, pressing where he was.

Soon, the walls closed in on Logan and he closed his eyes. His heart raced as he was pushed up into the god’s throat, into their mouth and out on to their hands. The air was freezing, and he hugged himself to keep warm. It felt like he was dropped into a snowstorm naked. He squeaked when he was wiped clean with a warm rag, though he was grateful to not be soaked in saliva. Soon, their hands curled more around him as they moved them to a giant warm compress. He smiled as he was placed on it, happy to be warm again.

“Hey, kiddo, I’m sorry I really scared you when we first met…”

Logan blinked as he now looked to the giant god.

“…but I couldn’t stand to see you in pain. I’ll do whatever you want to make up for it. My name’s Patton, by the way. Yours?”

“I’m Logan…” He was stunned at how gentle Patton was and how they simply offered to do whatever he pleased. Soon, a spark went in his head as he looked down at his legs then back up at Patton.

“You must be Patton, the god of healing…”

“Yep! It took me longer than what it usually takes for me to heal someone, but it was worth it now that I get to see you all better.”

Logan blinked. “How… How long was I in there for? And where was I? I noticed it was fairly dry.”

“Oh, you were in my storage stomach! That’s where I heal a lot of people. And you were in there for an entire week!”

“A week!?”

“Yep! An entire week, kiddo! You were beaten up pretty bad.”

Suddenly, Logan hugged himself, curling up a bit. His heart sank and he couldn’t look up at Patton anymore. A shiver ran through his whole body curling up more. Why didn’t he just listen to everyone at the village? He would’ve never ended up here, and even if Patton were acting nice, they’d get bored of him eventually. Though, he couldn’t just go back to his village! Everyone would notice him and his big mouth and beat him up again.

“Hey Logan—” Patton kneeled down to Logan’s height— “I know I’m really scary to be around with, but I promise I’ll do what it takes to protect you. I can’t stand to see anyone in pain…”

“Do you see me as a pet?” Logan asked, curling up more.

Patton’s eyes widened at the sudden question. “Of course not, kiddo… You are your own person just like me and everyone else. You might’ve been… brought here without wanting to be here, but I want you to know you’re safe here, kiddo.”

There was silence for a few more moments until Logan spoke.

“Could I stay here for a while? I doubt my village would be very happy seeing me again…” He curled up more, waiting for his body to be crushed or torn to pieces, but nothing came.

“Of course you can stay here! I’ll make sure I have a room ready for you. And I can help you find a new village to live in, of course, if you want me to help…”

A small smile painted Logan’s face as he looked at Patton. He reached out to them, soon watching them come closer. He quickly hugged their nose, crying his eyes out. Somehow, he was in the god’s favor and something told him he would be for the rest of his life.


End file.
